


The Universe We Dreamt

by deepspacebabe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aliens?, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronaut AU, Bees?, F/M, Kinda, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mutual Pining, Outer Space, Pining, Secret Identity, guess who's a slut for space? this bitch, hint hint i have puns everywhere. It's just a game of looking, holy shit tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacebabe/pseuds/deepspacebabe
Summary: Adrien Agreste, famous astronaut, is being rocketed to Mars on a journey that will take over a year. He and his other astronauts are assigned an Earthling to talk to when times are tough or they just need a friend-- completely anonymously, of course. Adrien, codename Chat Noir, surprises even himself when he starts falling for words on a screen.Meanwhile, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Earth-inhabitor, is having the same problem.{LadyNoir Space Travel AU}





	1. 1: The one where you meet everyone

Being weightless is an experience that cannot be recreated. They've tried, of course, with salt water and heavy gases and such, and have gotten pretty close; but when you are weightless, looking into the cold, dark expanse of space and wondering how you fit into it, it's easy to think that you don't fit into it at all.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
The Watney Aerospace Research Federation is the largest space administration in all of Europe, and is headquartered in Paris, France. Their astronauts are among some of the best in the world; as a space administration that is funded by the EU, they have come across some startling, amazing, and otherworldly discoveries. Astronauts of WARF are among the most diligently trained and well known people on the globe: college students have WARF posters on their walls (and their ceilings), WARF astronauts are followed by just as many paparazzi as famous actors and singers, WARF streams and information are followed just as closely as your favorite baseball team, and your grandmother has her favorite WARF astronaut hung up on her wall right next to the Queen.  
  
One astronaut that stuck out in particular was Adrien Agreste.  
  
Adrien Agreste was a former model and college physics professor made astronaut. Being the son of Gabriel Agreste, head scientist of a famous research laboratory in Munich, Germany, he was already quite famous; however, he had the personality and physical condition of a perfect space explorer. The face didn’t hurt, either.  
  
Agreste and seven of his trusted colleagues were being shot to Mars on an expedition to research the farther reaches of the red planet; the ice caps, in particular. Water from these caps, as well as the soil surrounding it, could harbor bacteria as well as clues to the planet’s tumultuous history.  
  
But the first step? Getting there. And it would take thirteen months.  
  
That isn’t to say it’s a particularly long time: in fact, it’s the fastest that astronauts have ever traveled while going to other planets. This was the third human exploration to Mars, and the missions (the Fortuna missions, this being Fortuna III) used to take 18 months there and back. That is to say, at this point, WARF knew the ins and outs of psychology in space, having more than enough test subjects from the first two missions. And anyone who has ever been on a long road trip can tell you, it’s sometimes best to have some outside connection. Except, instead of flirting with that cute cashier at the random Pop-n-Stop you’ve stopped at or Snapchatting your buddies, the space equivalent of “external human connection” was a little more complicated.  
  
The second Fortuna mission had a trial run: the astronauts had regular scheduled talks with their parents, good friends, and romantic partners. However, this seemingly innocuous aspect was, after some time, deemed a problem. The astronauts already felt homesick, and the regular meetings just made it much, much worse. WARF psychologists concluded that, in simpler terms, they needed a “freeing from the bondage of interpersonal life” once in a while, and a place to, basically, vent without feeling restricted from the bonds of, well, social bonds.  
  
Complicated? Yes. But space people really do think of everything.  
  
So, in the most recent mission, every astronaut was paired with an anonymous connection on Earth. Thus, the “Intra-Interpersonal Correspondence and Anonymous Sustainability Program” was created, though everyone really called it the ‘Earthling System’, or ES.  
  
ES had a few chinks to bang out before leaving Earth, though. For one, names were avoided and aliases were used to get rid of possible biases due to name, popularity status, or gender; neither the astronaut nor their partner on Earth (their Earthling) would know each other’s identities, because possible press leaks of astronauts’ inner feelings would only serve as a source of more stress; and WARF would not record conversations between the two. This was debated for some time, but psychologists won out in the end: if they wanted genuine anonymous human connection, then they needed genuine people on the other side of the line, and astronauts should not have to be fearful of their experiences just being part of some experiment.  
  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng had worked at WARF for two years before applying to be the ground section of ES, and she was chosen on account of her experience with social work, experience with astronauts in general and (once being reviewed by psychologists) ability to work well under stress. What helped was her generally likable and not-too-forceful personality, with just the right amount of self-assurance as to not be just a people pleaser. They deemed her, all in all, pretty great for the program.  
  
So, on top of her aerospace engineer work, Marinette was also required to be there for her astronaut, 24/7. With extra money involved, of course.  
  
-~☄⚛☄~-  
  
Alya embraced her best friend with a huge hug.  
  
“I’m so excited for youuuuuu!” She exclaimed. “This is huge!”  
  
Marinette, newest member of the ES program, had a huge grin on her face. “Me too! It’s a big project, but I think I’m going to be able to do it well!”  
  
“Celebratory croissants?”  
  
Marinette laughed. “Obviously! I think Mom and Dad have chocolate ones today.”  
  
The Dupain-Cheng bakery, in Paris, France, was only the best of the best, despite it’s comfortable atmosphere and smaller size. However, they had a nice outdoor space, so Alya and Marinette went often, even though Marinette had moved out a few months beforehand. After saying hello to her parents and paying for their croissants (Tom always tried to avoid taking the money, but when it came down to it Marinette knew the code to the register) the pair went outside and took in the city. It was a comfortable summer day: a light breeze kissed their faces and many people were out on walks, whether with their dog or with a loved one. The bakery had a fantastic view of the Seine and it’s waters shone like liquid gold. Marinette and Alya had just gotten out of work, around 5, but the sun still had much longer to set. The smell of the bakery, and the lavender growing around it, hung in the air like string lights.  
  
“So, you have aliases, right? Who do you have? What’s yours?” asked Alya, taking a sip of her lemonade, and side-eyeing her best friend. Her inner reporter tended to come out at things like this. Alya was one of the people who had access to the WARF Twitter, and tended to it when she felt like it; but she mainly worked on satellite communications.  
  
“I can’t tell you who I have, but my alias is Ladybug, which is pretty cool. I’m planning on sending a message to my astronaut tonight.” said Mari, who then proceeded to take a huge bite out of her croissant.  
  
“What do you think?  
  
“I’m pretty nervous. I’m not used to not being able to see people face-to-face, but I’m also a little excited.”  
  
“Your name is Ladybug? Isn’t that kind of against the point of not having names? I mean, Ladybug is kind of… not gender-neutral.” Said Alya, inquisitively.  
  
“That’s what I thought at first, too. But it kind of makes sense, in a way, having gendered names. Because we still don’t know the gender behind them, it makes your brain kind of get used to not seeing the “lady” part. Plus, Ladybug isn’t _that_ gendered. It’s just the name of a bug.”  
  
“You’re all named after animals, right?”  
  
“Yeah, us and the astronauts. Though the astronauts could pick theirs.”  
  
“Wait, why?”  
  
“Well, obviously they checked to see if it gave any hints away about their identity. But it’s the astronauts choice whether they are going to use this program, so they might as well have some autonomy with it.”  
  
“So they don’t have to message you?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess. I’m still going to try to reach out, though.”  
  
Alya hummed. “If I had to choose my own name, I’d go with… Volpina. Or Rena Rouge! Can you imagine? Space fox, finding out mysteries about Mars…”  
  
Marinette sipped her ice tea and smirked, gazing at the sight of Paris. “I think the real mystery here is how you’re going to get into Nino’s pants.”  
  
Alya sputtered, red in the face. “Mari! How could you!” she draped over the chair. “Ugh… he’s so cute, though.”  
  
“I don’t see why you won’t ask him out! He’s cute and I’m 97% sure he’s into you.” Said Marinette, matter-of-factly.  
  
“97% doesn’t cut it in space, Mari. We’re gonna need some more safety checks.”  
  
Marinette rolled her eyes. “Jeez, Al. You’re acting like he doesn’t obviously flirt with you and bring you coffee every morning.”  
  
“Oh, shush you. He brings you coffee, too. He could just be friendly.”  
  
“Or he could be friendly because I’m not only his _friend_ , I’m the best friend of the girl he wants to—”  
  
Marinette paused, and looked right into her friend’s eyes.  
  
“Mari, don’t you dare—”  
  
“Date.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Alya made a face that made Marinette laugh so hard she snorted.  
  
Alya made a sweeping gesture with her hands. “In other news, how are you dealing with the news that Adrihoney is going to space?”

“Ugh, don’t use that nickname. It’s the worst.” She scowled at the mere thought of Chloe Bourgeois, poster child of being a total prissy ass. “I mean, it’s not even creative. Shouldn’t she use like, Baedrien?”  
  
“You’re avoiding the question.”  
  
“I mean, she’s not even dating him, but she acts so possessive—"  
  
Alya raised a perfect eyebrow.  
  
Marinette draped herself over the table. “Alya, help. Life is a struggle. My boyfriend-who-is-not-my-boyfriend is leaaaaaaavingggggg.”  
  
“You know, Mr. Adrien Agreste could have been your boyfriend if you had gotten along with it faster.”  
  
“But Alya! He’s so perfect! I could never—”  
  
“Yes, yes, you don’t deserve him, you become a stuttering mess, et cetera. But still, girl. It’s tomorrow. You good?”  
  
“I’m excited but dying.”  
  
“That’s the spirit.”  
  
  
-~☄⚛☄~-  
  
  
Nino clapped Adrien on the back.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you, bro.”  
  
“Nino, you’ve told me that six times.” said Adrien, but he still gave his best friend a big hug. He could have sworn he heard a sniffle.  
  
“And-”  
  
“AND! You, Nino Lahiffe, are going to ask Alya Cesaire out. Soon.”  
  
“But I’m like, not even sure if she’s into me! What if she hates me and only has banter for the laughs?”  
  
“Nino, no.”  
  
The two boys were sitting outside the WARF headquarters. It was mid-afternoon, and the headquarters had a quaint park-like area. They were sipping on some milkshakes from the café: Nino liked pistachio (or, as the café called it, Planetoid Pistachio), but Adrien liked chocolate (Cosmonaut Cocoa). 6 a.m. tomorrow morning, Adrien was to be sent out to Germany to “catch his flight”. He was all reared up and ready to go, but WARF decided to let he and his other fellow astronauts have a rest day to exchange final words with friends and family, or at least, the ones that wouldn’t be seeing the lift-off in person. Unfortunately, Nino was needed at HQ.  
  
“Do you think you’re gonna use the ES program?” Asked Nino, curiously.  
  
Adrien blinked. “Well, I guess. It’s not like the other Fortuna missions, where these types of things are required. But it’s been pretty pushed on us, and I can’t deny the idea of a completely anonymous thing isn’t tempting.”  
  
That’s not the whole truth; Adrien was actually incredibly excited about the program. They wouldn’t know who he was at all! No Agreste name, no model face— it’s all just...  him. Adrien. His body felt warm, but his guts clenched. This was a test for himself. His hands jittered at the thought.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts when Nino said, “How do you even start that? Have some icebreakers?”  
  
“Isn’t that how we met?”  
  
“Playing Never Have I Ever at a college party and both taking a shot when “Never Have I Ever cried during a Disney movie” comes up doesn’t count as an icebreaker, Ade.”

“Uh, yeah, it does. Also, who _doesn’t_ cry during _Up_ ? Stupendous.”  
  
“God, don’t even talk about that movie. I think my eyes are getting misty.”  
  
Adrien laughed. “But yeah. I’m gonna send them their first message tonight. We can get to know each other! I’ll send some icebreakers, it’ll be cool! I can send them memes!”  
  
“Memes? Can you send pictures?”  
  
“No, but I had a Max program an emoticon keyboard into my ‘top.”  
  
“You and your fancy WARF laptop. I’m so jealous.”  
  
“Yep! And with enough space to carry the entire Sailor Moon series.”  
  
“Just the Sailor Moon series?”  
  
“Are you kidding? I have the entirety of like, seven TV shows. And don’t even have me started on the music.”  
  
“Quick question. Do any of those TV shows have real life people in them?”  
  
Adrien paused.  
  
“Uh…”  
  
“Dude.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Nino raised an eyebrow. “I’m not even judging you. That’s a lie, I am. But mostly because you don’t have at least like, _Stranger Things._ ”  
  
“Damn, you are so right. I’ll download that tonight.”  
  
Nino frowned. “I am gonna miss you so much.”  
  
“Me too, Nino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really looking forward to writing this! It's my first fanfic. I also have a space playlist-- and I'll try to do a fanfic that pertains to each chapter. This has been knocked around in my head for a while but now that I finally have the time I am really looking forward to writing it! I've always wanted a space-themed LadyNoir/ Adrienette fanfic. Maybe that'll be my niche? Haha!
> 
> The song for this chapter is: Earth Angel (Will You Be Mine) by The Hit Crew


	2. 2: The one in which they first talk to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of what is to be two very good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is: Meow! Meow! Space Tiger by Rx Bandits

The night was cool, and the sounds of the city drifted on the gentle breeze through Adrien’s open window. It was quite late, but one could hear the music in the distance; from a restaurant or a street-singer, he couldn’t tell the difference. The moon was large, and the city looked like a million stars.  
  
He downloaded Stranger Things, responded to some emails, read a bit; you couldn’t blame him for not being able to sleep. This was going to be his last sleepless night on Earth for a very long time, and though he had ample time before today to think about it, he didn’t yet know how to feel. Excited, for the discoveries that he may make and the firsts he could claim? Sad, for the things he was going to leave on earth for well over two years? Nervous, for what could go wrong any step of the way, to his friends moving on from him to technical mistakes on the ship itself? He found himself simply staring at the paper he was supposed to be enjoying, the page becoming blurry under his absent eyes.  
  
_Oh, I spaced out_ , he thought. He flicked his eyes over to his clock, and nearly phased right out of his skin when he realized the time: of course, it was late, but now it might’ve been too late to talk to Ladybug!  
  
Well, it was probably fine. He could leave a simple message and they could see it later.  
  
He was debating what to say to his ES. A simple hello? An icebreaker? A flirtatious remark? Jump right into it? He could act however he wanted, really, but it would be nice to have Ladybug like him. However, all his overthinking was halted when Ladybug messaged first.  
  
  
  
**_____**  
**Ladybug** _[11:52PM]_ : Hello, Chat Noir! It’s nice to meet you. I’m Ladybug, but you knew that, of course  
_____  
  
  
  
Adrien blinked. He had no idea what to say. For one, it was late! Maybe his Ladybug had the same problem. His hands jittered; some icebreakers, maybe? He had learned those in a book a while ago.  
  
  
_____  
**Chat Noir** _[11:54PM]_ : Nice of you to drop by! I’m Noir. Chat Noir. (insert James Bond pose here).  
_____  
  
  
  
Purrfect. Everybody could find something to respond to in that, right? Chapter 3, “How to Become a Conversationalist”: Media References.   
  
  
  
_____  
**Ladybug** _[11:55PM]_ : Shaken, not stirred. I’m gonna rocket you a few icebreakers. It’d be nice to get to know each other.  
_____  
  
  
  
Adrien gasped. A pun? In his humble abode? No way! Also, he blessed both God and Carl Sagan that LB was great at holding a conversation.  
  
  
  
_____  
**Chat Noir** _[11:56PM]_ : Did you say that pun on purpose, or did you have to planet out? Send those my way, it’d be ice to get to know you. :3  
  
**Ladybug** _[11:57PM]_ : Ha! Very punny. Here’s the first one: Why are you up so late, Chat?  
  
**Chat Noir** _[11:58PM]_ : Well, I’d sure like to think I don’t need any beauty sleep ;).  
  
**Chat Noir** _[11:59PM]:_ But I’m so excited! I know I purrobably shouldn’t be, because thirteen months, but also, SPACE.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[11:59PM]_ : Or at least, that’s the gist of it. Here’s a question for you: What’s your favorite color? And star sign?  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:00AM]_ : Star sign? Well, I’m a Taurus, and my favorite color is green, but I really like pink, too. Why the star sign, though?  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:00AM_ ]: Mine’s blue. Hey, it fits. Also, I need to check if we’re compatible. I’m a cancer. :3c  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:01AM]_ : Pssht. Hmm, what’s another one... Did you always want to be an astronaut?  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:02AM]:_ Ha, _nyope._ I wanted to be a chemistry teacher for a while. What did you want to be?  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:03AM]:_ An architect. But then my parents got me a telescope for my birthday and I was lost to that black hole.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:04AM]:_ NICE! Let me guess, you saw... Saturn? Or Caturn.  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:04AM]:_ No, but good guess. I saw Mars.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:05AM]_ Hey, what do you know, that’s where I’m going!  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:05AM]:_ Woah, what a crazy coincidence. I never would’ve thunk. Why are you into space, Chat?

 **Chat Noir** _[12:06AM]:_ Just astronomical odds. I like space… well, to be honest it was because Star Trek. And hey, now I’m gonna be boldly going where no man has gone before! What’s your favorite TV show?  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:07AM]:_ You made it so, LOL. I’m gonna have to go with ‘Fantastic: Tales of Rena Rouge and the Turtle’.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:07AM]:_ OMG! I love that show~! I wish they would just find each other out, though.

  
**Ladybug** _[12:08AM]:_ So true. You’d think that since Rena likes the Turtle so much she’d figure it out with her detective skills, but nope!  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:09AM]:_ Me-ouch, so frustrating. I get it, though. The Turtle really doesn’t want their identities to be revealed. Can you imagine how it would feel, to have such desperate reporter-like curiosity, but in the end, it would be a horrible idea because it would lose trust?  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:09AM]:_ But she sits right in back of him! At some point, you have to wonder if she doesn’t want the Turtle to be him. But I think that’s changing.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:10AM]:_ It is so cute to see them falling in love with each other’s civilian forms, though.  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:10AM]:_ The ring! So cute! But moving on: what’s your favorite pizza topping?  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:11AM]_ : You’re gonna hate me for this. But I think that pineapple is totally clawsome  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:11AM]_ : WARF, get me out of here. I’m stuck with a madman.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:12AM]_ : What? It’s delicious!  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:12AM]:_ Wow, Chat... I didn’t peg you for the type of guy to defile an innocent pizza...  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:12AM]:_ My lady, how could you. My tastebuds are refined.  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:13AM]:_ I need hard evidence.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:14AM]:_ Pineapples are sweet, and they pair perfectly with the simplicity of the pizza! Is it so wrong to paint a flavor on an already-delicious base?  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:14AM]_ : You said it yourself. Already-delicious base.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:15AM]:_ I swear, I could write a whole essay on this.  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:15AM]:_ If you do, I will give you 20 imaginary dollars.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:16AM]:_ Make it 30, and I’ll do it right meow.  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:17AM]:_ Oy. I’m not made of imaginary money. You’re stretching my imaginary budget.  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:17AM]:_ But hey. At least you don’t like anchovies.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:18AM]:_ Well, actually…  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:18AM]:_ Chat, no. Rejected. Dismissed. Shame on your cow.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:19AM]:_ Ha! Nah, I’m just kitten around. (=ↀωↀ=)✧  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:19AM]:_ Woah, how did you do that?  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:20AM]:_ What, the emoticon? Had it programmed in!  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:20AM]:_ Wait a sec. I want to show you something  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:20AM]:_?  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:24AM]:_ Look at this:

  
  
Paw-retty neat, right?  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:24AM]:_ Downright miraculous.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:24AM]:_ It’s mothman.  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:25AM]:_ I take it back it should never have been made  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:25AM]:_ It’s art!  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:25AM]:_ It’s a crime. To my eyes.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:26AM]:_ Modern art is so underappreciated  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:26AM]:_ It’s been great meeting you  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:26AM]:_ But it’s getting late and you should be getting your rest.  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:26AM]:_ Or should I say, a cat-nap?  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:27AM]:_ OMP! (Oh My Paw-d)!!!  ฅ(Ф∀Ф)ฅ  
  
**Ladybug** _[12:27AM]:_ Night, Chat. Try to get some sleep.  
  
**Chat Noir** _[12:28AM]: ..._ Good night, LB.  
  
  
  
_______  
  
  
  
‘Well,’ thought Adrien.  
  
He was a little fucked.  
  
He laid on his bed, staring at his high ceiling-- one that he wouldn’t see for another few months-- and, though he was enthusiastic about going to space, the thing that really warmed his chest and made him feel all bubbly inside was here on Earth.  
  
Ladybug.  
  
He couldn’t wipe that dorky smile off of his face as he closed his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Well well well well well well well. AO3 doesn't like emojis. Guess who didn't know that? I made a complete fool of myself by posting an unfinished fic (facedesk)! PLEASE comment when you see this stuff. It's really important to me! (Scream)
> 
> This chapter is really short, but the next chapter I am really looking forward to writing. It will explain a lot more about the space program and I am going to be working on developing my voice more through Marinette and Adrien. Right now it's really just laying what's happening with them down. But I am working on making it better!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate feedback!! From mispelled words to awkward characterization, I really would like to have as much as possible. I'm used to writing academically so this is all really new to me, but I'm really looking forward to writing it. If you have any questions please shoot 'em to me!!


End file.
